universum_eodemfandomcom-20200214-history
Great War Era
The Great War Era, or Human-Covenant War Era, is the period following the botched first contact between humanity and the Covenant. The hegemony proves to be an overwhelming foe, and humanity is brought to the brink of extinction, saved only by sheer luck. Timeline 2520s 2525 February 3 -Harvest makes contact with Covenant cruiser Rapid Conversion. Contact is lost with planet soon after. February 11 - The first formal contact between humanity and the Covenant ends badly. Official beginning of the Human-Covenant War. February 28th - Birth of Commander Miranda Keyes March 9 - The Spartan-IIs begin undergoing their augmentation procedures. June 30 - NAVSPECWEP approves the production of the MJOLNIR Mark IV armor. September 14 - Operation: TALON. Spartan IIs undergo their first mission, successfully capturing URF Colonel Robert Watts. November 27 - Battle of Chi Ceti. First engagement with Spartans in MJOLNIR December 3 - Battle of Alpha Corvi 2526 March 1 - Second Battle of Harvest March 8 - Beginning of Operation: SILENT STORM April 25 - End of Operation: SILENT STORM June - Battle of Netherop October 21 - Battle of Alpha Aurigae 2528 December - Fall of Madrigal 2530s 2530 January 30 -Birth of Kat-B320 2531 February 9 - Battle of Arcadia February 23 - Battle of the Etran Harborage begins February 25 - The Spirit of Fire's crew destroys the Etran Harborage May 1 - Raid on Camp New Hope. Blue Team assassinates URF General Howard Graves October 24 - Proposal of the SPARTAN-III program December 27 - Spartan-III Alpha Company begins training 2532 Battle of Jericho VII begins 2533 January 28 - Birth of Lucy-B091 Birth of Tom-B292 2535 February 12 - The Covenant glasses Jericho VII Formation of the Fleet of Particular Justice 2536 June 1 - The Covenant begins to enter the Inner Colonies. 2537 July 27 - Operation: PROMETHEUS Spartan-III Beta Company begins training. 2539 ''' Battle of Kholo 2540s '''2542 Development of the MJOLNIR Mark V begins 2543 ''' April 18 - Battle of Psi Serpentis '''2544 Operation: WARM BLANKET July - Approval of Spartan-III Gamma Company Construction of [[UNSC Infinity|UNSC Infinity]] begins 2545 July 3 - Operation: TORPEDO Spartan-III Gamma Company begins training Initiation of Project Freelancer 2547 May 21 - Existence of Spartan-IIs becomes public knowledge Development of the Saber Project 2549 September 9 - Fall of Arcadia November 7 - Activation of Cortana Formation of the Banished 2550s 2550 Glassing of Minab (RvB S10) 2551 February 19 - Spartan-III Gamma Company begins their week-long augmentation procedures, as part of Project CHRYSANTHEMUM. Battle of Meridian 2552 July 17 -Battle of Sigma Octanus IV begins July 18 - The UNSC win in the Sigma Octanus system, but a Covenant tracker is placed on the UNSC Iriquois, leading them to Reach. July 23 - The Covenant's Fleet of Valiant Prudence knocks out Reach's out-system communications. August - Battle of Tribute begins. August 27 - Plans for Operation: RED FLAG are briefed to the Spartan-IIs recalled to Reach. August 30 - Fall of Reach September 13 - Operation: FIRST STRIKE September 19 - The Pillar of Autumn reaches Installation 04, a Halo Ring, and crash lands on it. The crew begin a guerrilla campaign against the Covenant on the Ring. September 22 - John-117 destroys the Halo, ending the Battle of Installation 04. October 20 - Beginning of the Battle of Earth October 31 - Beginning of the Onyx Conflict November 3 - The Great Schism begins. UNSC ceasefire with Fleet of Retribution November 17 - The Portal at Voi is activated December 11 - Collapse of the Covenant. Unofficial end of the Human-Covenant War. (RvB S1) Category:Timeline